personahollow_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
About the Wiki
Welcome to our wiki! Odds are if you're here, then you're one of the members of the roleplay this wiki was made for. But, just to cover all the bases, our main roleplay thread is over here, on GaiaOnline. You can follow the adventures of all our characters in detail over there! Now then. Assuming you are one of our members, you're probably wondering how to get started on your own pages. I'm here to give you a quick tutorial on that very subject, so buckle up kiddies, we're goin' for a ride. Step One: Make a Wikia account! It's super quick and easy, and you can just use your Gaia username if you want. Once you validate your account from the email they send you, you're ready to get editing! Step Two: Creating your first page! This can be done in one of two ways. Method 1: in the upper right corner of the screen you'll have a button that says "Contribute." Clicking that will open a dropdown menu, and you'll have the option to make a new page. Method 2: Find a red link that has your character name and click it. A red link means the page it supposedly connects to doesn't actually exist, and if you click it, it will ask if you'd like to create that page. Doing it this way means all of those red links will automatically connect to the new page, and you don't have to worry about making sure it matches manually. Step Three: Filling it in! Now that you're inside the editor, find the Source Editor. You're looking for either a tab that says "Source" or a button with three horizontal lines that opens into a dropdown menu; either way, it'll be in the upper right. This window lets you edit the code of the page directly, but don't be daunted! I promise you won't be here long! Below are three spoiler boxes, and inside are the codes for Character pages, Persona pages, and NPC pages, respectively. Open the one for the page you're making and copypaste everything inside into the Source Editor. Now just click apply changes and watch all the necessary sections pop in automatically! From here you're free to add your character/Persona/NPC information! The infobox on the right and scrolling box at the bottom are a little weird; click once to highlight it, then click the black box that appears in the upper right. That will open a window where you can edit things inside the templates themselves. (The relationship section in the scrolling box is a lot easier to edit in the Source Editor, I've found. A lot more space so you can see what you're doing.) And if you want to insert a link, like to a character's Persona, put the name of the page you want to link in double brackets. Page Name That's a Wikia shortcut for making a link! When you're done, save your progress, then sit back and admire your awesome wiki editing skills! CHARACTER NAME is the character that represents the NUMBER tier of the Tarot Arcana, ARCANA. Personality junk here Biography junk here Shadow World Shadow Self junk here Demon junk here Fighting Style junk here Extra Info junk here Class Schedule ---- Relationships The Fool: junk here The Magician: Frisco Byrd junk here The High Priestess: Shiori Miyazono junk here The Empress: Nix Shinko junk here The Emperor: Adrian Rowe (Takanashi) junk here The Hierophant: Aoiko Mizushina junk here The Lovers: junk here The Chariot: Seiko Morigawa junk here The Justice: Maxine Fujioka junk here The Hermit: Solita Kodoku junk here The Wheel of Fortune: Kano Tamotsumori junk here The Strength: Hoshiyo Shindou junk here The Hanged Man: Komorebi Tajimahinaraki junk here The Death: Hideaki Mitsugi junk here The Temperance: Ax Music junk here The Devil: Hikaru Akiba junk here The Tower: Takuma Hanyu junk here The Star: Ikki Komatsu junk here The Moon: Sora Tsukino junk here The Sun: Roscoe Kearney junk here Category:Characters }} A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PERSONA Mythology junk here User's True Self junk here Fighting Style junk here Category:Personas }} iMiss_Tera (the creator of the wiki) and Celestial Firestorm (me) will be keeping an eye on everything to make sure it's all working properly. If you have any questions or suggestions, send them our way! Also since I have ridiculous amount of free time, I'll be basically hovering over everything; spell- and grammar-checking, tweaking the templates and improving other things within the wiki, and generally procrastinating other things I should be doing. So if you have any problems, contact me! There's a very good chance I'm online, and I'm always willing to help where I can! Category:Browse